harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana (TToTT)
Kana is one of the four official bachelors of the game Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. He lives in Konohana from the beginning of the game. He is very active, and loves to exercise. He works at the pet sho in Konohana, and loves animals. His favorite animals are horses, which you can use to your advantage if you are pursuing him as a marriag candidate. He cares deeply about things that he really likes, but doesn't pay much attention to things that he doesn't. kana_img_1.png kana_img_2.png kana_img_3.png kana_img_4.png kana_img_5.png kana_img_6.png 'Schedule' Sunday through Thursday (Sunny, Snowy, Rainy) *6:00 am to 7:30 am - Kana's Animals *7:30 am to 8:30 am - (inside the animal shop barn) *8:30 am to 9:30 am - (in the animal shop pasture area) *9:30 am to 5:30 pm - Kana's Animals *5:30 pm to 6:30 pm - (inside the animal shop barn) *6:30 pm to 7:30 pm - (in the animal shop pasture area) *7:30 pm to midnight - Kana's Animals Friday or Saturday Sunny (Snowy, or Rainy) *before tunnel is completed ONLY. *6:00 am to 7:30 am - Kana's Animals *7:30 am to 8:30 am - (inside the animal shop barn) *8:30 am to 12:00 pm - (in the animal shop pasture area) *12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - (walking to Yun's Tea House) *1:00 pm to 3:00 pm - Yun's Tea House *3:00 pm to 4:00 pm - (walking back to Kana's Animals) *4:00 pm to 5:30 pm - (in the animal shop pasture area) *5:30 pm to 6:00 pm - (in the animal shop pasture area) *6:00 pm to midnight - Kana's Shop Friday or Saturday'' (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy)'' * this schedule is true AFTER the tunnel is completed. '' *6:00 am to 7:30 am - Kana's Animals *7:30 am to 10:00 am - (inside the animal shop barn) *10:00 am to 12:00 pm - (walking through the tunnel to Bluebell Town) *12:00 pm to 3:00 pm - Bluebell Town (by Grady's Animals) *3:00 pm to 5:00 pm - (walking through the tunnel to Konohana Town) *5:00 pm to 6:30 pm - (inside the animal shop barn) *6:30 pm to 7:30 pm - (in the animal shop pasture area) *7:30 pm to midnight - Kana's Animals '''Sunday through Saturday' (Stormy or Rainy) *6:00 am to midnight - Kana's Animals 'Gifts' Loved Gift (+800FP) Spicy Curry Liked gifts (+500FP) Regular Items: Apricot Wine, Beer, Cabbage Kimchi, Chestnut Wine, Chicha, Cucumber Kimchi, Cured Bok Choy, Daikon Kimchi, Fall Wine, Four Seasons Wine, Fruit Wine, Honey Wine, Horse Treat, Legendary Treasure, Magic Red Flower, Mixed Kimchi, Plum Wine, Red Wine, Rose Wine, Spring Wine, Summer Wine, Sunflower Bouquet. Insects: Atlas Beetle, Hercules Beetle, White Giant Beetle, Migratory Locust, Emma Field Cricket, Ant Hill Cricket. Fish: Blue Crab, Bonito, Large Black Bass, Large Bluegill, Large Char, Large Eel, Large Funa, Large Goby, Large Icefish, Large Killifish, Large Loach, Large Masu Salmon, Large Sea Bass, Large Snakehead, Large Sweetfish, Large Trout, Moray Eel, Ocean Sunfish, Small Blue Crab, Smelt, Tuna. Cooked Recipes: '''Pho, Canapé, Curry Dumpling, Pot Sticker, Tteokbokki, Dry Curry, Curry Rice, Vegetable Curry, Seaweed Curry, Rainbow Curry, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Kimchi Stew, Bibimbap, Sangria, Red Wine (Glass), Chicha (Glass), Beer (Glass), Honey Wine (Glass), Chestnut Wine (Gls), Spring Wine (Gls), Summer Wine (Gls), Fall Wine (Glass), 4 Seasons Wine (Gls), Fruit Wine (Glass), Rose Wine (Glass). '''Neutral Items (+50FP) All items not listed above or below. Disliked Gifts (-300FP) Regular Items: Animal Medicine, Chicken Feed, Cocoa Pack, Fall Honey, Fish Bones, Fish Food, Fish Treat, Fodder, Fruit Honey, Grain Treat, Honey, Nutra Treat, Old Ball, Old Boot, Poison Mushroom, Rose Honey, Royal Jelly, Scrap Metal, Snowball, Spring Honey, Summer Honey, Treat, Vegetable Treat, Weed. Cooked Recipes: Failed Dish, Honey Toast, All desserts, Apple Jam, Strawberry Jam, Grape Jam, Blueberry Jam, Honey Tea, Hot Chocolate, Honey Shake, Peach Juice, Banana Juice, Apple Juice, Mandarin Juice, Mixed Juice, Mixed Smoothie, Plum Juice, Plum Wine (Glass), Apricot Wine (Gls). Horror Gift (-1000FP) Mont Blanc (dessert) 'Dating Information' *'Date Times: '''Tuesdays, 6pm to 10pm; Fridays and Saturdays, 11am to 4pm. *'Date Locations: Good - On the bridge, Animal shop, Under the tree. ''Okay - ''Rest Spot. ''Bad - ''The bench. 'Flower Events' '''Purple Flower Event' *'Time: '''Friday or Saturday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: '''On the bridge. *'Friendships needed: '''Kana at purple flower colour or higher. At the bridge, Kana asks if you have a horse. He admires the horse's eyes, the feet, and even a horse's strong jaw. Each horse has a different color, body, and even personality. He never gets tired of it! Kana asks if you like horses. '''Option 1 - "I do too!" (+3000FP) Kana is glad that you like horses, and invites you to take a look at his best one, Hayate. Kana declares that he's never seen such a beautiful horse before. You would really enjoy meeting his horse! Kana thanks you and then returns to his house. Option 2 - "I don't like them" (-3000FP) Really? Kana asks why then do you have a horse; he guesses you just use it as a convenient way to get around. He tells you that you don't appreciate your horse. It isn't just some thing you can ride around on! The days of the horse just being transportation are long gone. Kana suggests that you check out his horses, especially his favorite one, Hayate. You quietly sneak away while Kana continues to ramble on about his horse. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Blue Flower Event *'Time: '''Friday or Saturday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather: 'Sunny, Snowy or Rainy. *'Date location: 'Kana's Animal shop. *'Friendships needed: '''Kana at blue flower colour or higher. Kana introduces you to his favorite horse, Hayate. He and Hayate have grown up together, but they didn't get along at first. It took about 3 seasons before they became friends. He would run with the horse every day to make Hayate happy. Now that she's older though, Hayate's feet ache. Kana figures they were probably too reckless when they were younger. '''Option 1 - "She is an important '''friend'" (+3000FP)'' Kana says the two of them are more like brother and sister than friends. Hayate is an irreplaceable member of Kana's family. Hayate appears to agree with her "brother". Kana is glad he was able to introduce you to Hayate and invites you to come by on occasion to meet with them. Option 2 - "Let's take a long ride together!" (-4000FP) Apparently you weren't listening to Kana's story. Even if you were kidding, it isn't a good thing to talk about. Kana is mad and suggests you go home. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Green Flower Event *'Time:' Friday or Saturday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather:' Sunny, Snowy or Rainy. *'Date location:' Kana's Animal shop. *'Friendships needed:' Kana at green flower colour or higher. You notice the large horse statue in Kana's shop. He tells you that his father made the wooden horse. When he was a kid, Kana's dad would get angry at him if he was caught playing on the statue. His father loves horses and has searched the world looking for a good one. In fact, it has been years since Kana has had any contact with him. Kana assumes that he's fine, but he does worry a little bit about him. Option 1 - "..........." (-4000FP) Your silence makes Kana even more worried. He needs some time to calm down and so asks that you leave. Option 2 - "I'm sure he's fine!" (+3000FP) He is probably fine and will come home once he's found the best horse in the world. Kana admits he shouldn't be so uneasy. Your smile and supportive words seem to have cheered him up as well as cause him to blush a little bit. Kana then changes the subject and invites you go meet with Hayate before you head home. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yellow Flower Event *'Time: '''Friday or Saturday, 11am to 1pm. *'Weather:' Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: Under the tree. *'''Friendships needed: Kana at yellow flower colour or higher; Dirk at 3 white flowers or more. The two of you are talking when Dirk walks up to Kana with a letter. Dirk hands over the letter and leaves. Kana opens the letter and discovers it is from his dad! His dad explains that he finally found the best horse in the entire world, but because he wants to raise the horse in the best environment possible, he can't return home yet. He plans on raising the horse at Kana's mother's old village. In fact, he wants Kana to move back with him! Kana wonders if he should move. It is rather sudden and he does currently have a job... Option 1 - "Be honest with yourself" (+3000FP) Kana has decided that he is going to stay in this town. His dad may be disappointed, but he loves this village and wants to live here. There's actually a person in town that he doesn't want to move away from. He gets a little embarrassed and asks you never mind what he said. He thanks you for your advise and then invites you to go back to his place together to hang out with Hayate. Option 2 - "You should go" (-4000FP) Kana feels like you don't care if he moves away to the other town. He's already decided; he is going to stay in Konohana Town. His dad may be disappointed, but he loves this village and wants to live here. It looks like he wanted to say something else, but he doesn't want to worry you. Kana then leaves to return to his shop. 'Marriage Requirements' Apart from the usual requirements - husband bed, red flower colour, seeing all flower events, year 2 or later -, as Kana has no family or very close friends living with him, you don't need to befriend anyone else in order to marry him. Note that Kana DOES have a reverse proposal. To trigger it you must raise Kana's FP to the maximum (65.000, that means you must continue giving him gifts after his flower colour becomes red - 60.000FP). After that, take him to any date location that he likes. After chatting, he will say he must ask you something very important. Both of you will appear in front of the Goddess Pond, then he will show you a blue feather and ask you to marry him. If you say yes, good for you, you will be married a week later, but if you reject his proposal, you will lose a whopping 15.000FP with him! Source Fogu - Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns - Bachelors - Kana Category:ToTT Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Twin Villages Category:Harvest Moon: Twin Villages